1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an auxiliary device for an aerosol therapy unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional oxygen delivery device 1 generally has a transparent soft tube 11, and a pair of prongs 12 projecting from and communicating fluidly with the soft tube 11. In use, a medical professional cuts the soft tube 11 to a suitable length according to the size of a patient's face, after which two opposite ends of the soft tube 11 are connected respectively to an air inlet and an air outlet of an oxygen supply device (not shown) through two conduits 13, 14, respectively. The prongs 12 are disposed toward the patient's nostrils. Further, pieces of adhesive tape are used to position the soft tube 11 and the prongs 12 on the patient's face. Oxygen flows into the patient's nostrils through the prongs 12.
However, the conventional oxygen delivery device 1 is inconvenient to use since the length of the soft tube 11 must be cut prior to use, and adhesive tape must be used to position the soft tube 11 and the prongs 12 on the patient's face. Further, streams of air flowing through the prongs 12 into the patient's nostrils can make the patient feel uncomfortable. Moreover, the soft tube 11 and the prongs 12 may appear intimidating to small children and infants, so that it is difficult to position the conventional oxygen delivery device 1 on the face of a small child or infant.
A medical pacifier, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,140, resolves the aforementioned drawbacks, and comprises a tubular body including a wall defining a hollow interior having an inlet connected to a nebulizer to receive air-entrained medication, and a closed end mounted to a stopper which carries a nipple. The wall further has a discharge port adjacent the closed end of the hollow interior. A deflector is mounted to the wall in a position partially overlying the discharge port. When the air-entrained medication exits from the hollow interior of the body through the discharge port, it is directed by the deflector toward the nostrils of an infant sucking on the nipple.